Truth Pending
by Ryuichi.Hellweg
Summary: Daniel Jackson is simple man...or is he? A date approaches that he can't, and will never forget...Revealing the Truth is a puzzle for the rest of the team. Crossover with HPSG1 AU from book 5, with ideas from Buffy and Highlander.


Disclaimer:

Not ours. We're not rich. I'm not creative. I'm not a dreamer. We're not corporate bugs. Therefore, we don't own Stargate: SG-1 (not even Michael Shanks!), Harry Potter (longs for a time-turner and Alan Rickman), Buffy the Vampire Slayer ('Xander, or Spike...How 'bout both? With a little Kendra or Faith on the side?), or Highlander (I'm a good boy. I'm not even gonna start). They belong to the rich people. That means-please don't sue. We promise we'll just mangle your reading abilities for a while, and try not to ruin the characters' personalities!

Warnings and Ratings:

May or not contain slash (homo-sexual male relationships). We'll let you know when we decide.

Rated "PG-13", "T" or "TV-14" for language, drinking and implied or MILD sex scenes. We're leaning on keeping it implied, so don't worry too much.

Note:

This is our first fic. It isn't the first thing either of us have had torn apart in red ink. It is better to be mean and honest and helpful than a nice, lying couch potato. Please review? This is un-beta'd, so we need those reviews, please! Our goal is 100 reviews by the fifteenth chapter. So please? We'll even update regularly! I'll update every Thursday before 12:30 PM- and I can keep my word for at least the next 5 weeks! If it is horrid, we can't improve unless you tell me. Remember that!

James Creek/Iberian Crook and Ryuichi Hellweg

Further notes:

As roommates, and non-English majors, we're not suffering from DID. We just can't do anything without one holding the each other's hands. Especially something as scary as posting a WIP. And, no, we're not involved. Though we were. Not that it matters...You can contact us at Iberian.crook at GMAIL dot com or sunkaral at YAHOO dot com. One of us will get to you!

We've both only seen parts of Buffy (seasons 1-3), Highlander (movie, random episodes), and Stargate (movie, season 1 and spotty episodes). Forgive the definite AU elements, but neither of us know enough to use more than the ideas presented and some of the characters. I don't think you need to know much about Highlander, but you might need a basic outline of Stargate and Buffy to know what's happening. You need to have read Harry Potter up to Year Five, though this is AU because of Year Six. Thanks!

Prologue

June 21, 1998

Daniel Jackson was Dreaming.

Not like all humans dream, or so scientists think, not just that dumbass REM cycle. There were no Freudian interpretations to be made; this was a Dream.

Daniel Jackson was tossing, turning, squirming, and moaning-the perfect picture of a Nightmare's victim. The bottom of the white sweaty sheets were tangled about his legs, pulling the top of the sheet tight across his torso.

Daniel fought the sheets for his life-Hands were grabbing him, pulling him down, touching him, scratching him. He fought them, fought the hands of familiar faces, the faces his closest friends. They were dead. Was he? As he fought for his life, he gave up his mind; after all, he deserved this end. How horrible is it when your mind wishes to die, but your body wishes to live!

Stuck in the endless conflict, dawn found him. The shrill shrieking of the alarm by his bed just served to remind him of the world outside of his mind; he was trapped by his own guilt. He deserved it all; the ugly words hurled at him, the painful accusations, the branding touches. He had failed them. He had killed them. He had run. Coward, traitor, mock-savior; these were his names for himself. They were only the most oft repeated, though. There were many more-freak, whore...did it matter? He had no honor. He had no life outside of the lives that he owed. Penance was no question-there was none. How could one repay those who lost their lives for an ideal-an ideal that did not exist.

Lost. He was lost. He forgot his name, his memories, his joys. He was lost in his pain, his sins, his fears.

He would rise in the morning, and would live again, would be his self again. However, today-today was for remembering. He would always remember.

Thus, the hours pasted.

Thoughts, comments, questions, criticism, predictions, etc? Press the pretty review button, and one of us will respond if you leave some type of contact information.

End Prologue.

Chapter One-

Tangents with a side of Coffee, served soft with Shock.

Year: 2007

'Finally, Earth! God, for some decent coffee...' Daniel was daydreaming; he had been off-world for twenty-four days. Setting up camp, being kidnapped, working out what the fuck natives wanted in their own tongues, and figuring out how to give it to them and keep the military-it was routine work for him, even if this time had lasted longer than normal. Not that he was daydreaming about work, no, he was daydreaming about the Starbucks he would past on his way home. His mouth watered as he imagined that first sip of, praise be to God, Arabian Mocha...

"Daniel! Snap out of it!...Daniel? Earth to Danny. Anybody home?" Jack's annoying voice interrupted his thoughts, and he left his coffee-flavored heaven with a sigh.

"Damn it, Jack! I was thinking there! What gives you the right to disturb my drea-thoughts like that! For all you knew, I was thinking about the next translation that could save some stupid idiot's life!" Daniel made sure his annoyance was more than obvious-after all, he didn't daydream that much. Right?

"Well, first off, Danny, when we're debriefing, I think I have the right to call your attention back to the subject at hand, even if it's a sure but slow dismissal. Second, you just tripped over 'dream' before you said 'thinking'. Third, Danny, you don't drift. Or cuss-sorry, curse. Do you have anything to add?" Jack looked, hell, he sounded concerned. But, damn it! He had a right to drift occasionally-he already wrote his report and read the others. It wasn't like he didn't know what was going on!

Daniel looked around Hammond's office. All of SG-1 was here-Sam, Teal'c, the Jackass-and, of course, General Hammond. All of who were imitating Jack's 'mother-hen' attitude, if to a lesser extent. 'I guess I'll have to re-assure them. God, who made up the English language. Assume and Assure-Assume makes an ass of you and me, assure makes sure the ass you want respond. Reply? Does it matter? Wait, I was...talking. Okay, I can do this. Umm,...Why don't I go for the shocker? I really want to go home and sleep for a week...'

"Jack. Believe it or not, I am an Archaeologist. Not a lawyer, not an astrophysicist, not a doctor of anything but non-medical fields. I know more about what's going on than most CO's know-I have the right to blank out, just like you do when I'm speaking. Now, I'd like to go home and get a decent sleep. On a bed. With my girlfriend to help keep me warm-IF, and that's a serious if here, she's still my girlfriend. What kind of boyfriend doesn't contact their girlfriend for nearly a month, and can't give her a reason when she asks for one? No, you haven't met her, so shut up before you start. I want coffee, I want to sit down and read a nice NON-FICTION book that I've been waiting for the time to read for months. Believe it or not, I have a life outside the SGC and SG-1. I have to read my mail. Pay my bills. Write cards-thank you cards, congratulation cards, birthday cards, wedding and anniversary cards-I have letters to write as well. Grocery shopping. Phone calls to friends. And more. We have a week of leave-and I plan to relax, truly relax, for the first time this year. So, as we're done here, good-bye, adieu, I'll see you! General Hammond? Sam, Teal'c?"

Daniel had calmly gone through his litany-he had thought of doing this for so very long! Jack's face-Shoot, everyone's face! If they weren't however many feet underground, he would warn them about flies, but still! Even Teal'c looked surprised at his 'outburst'...Perfect. Now, all he had to do was go before they recovered...

"Well, I believe this meeting has been completed, then. SG-1, you have leave for the next week. I expect to see you here on the twenty-first, by 0800...Daniel, what's wrong?"

Daniel had blanched at the date...the twenty-first...how had he forgotten? How could he have forgotten? 'Breathe, I've got to breathe...everyone's concerned again...'

"Sir, I believe..." Clearing his throat, he tried again, trying to hit his normal range, instead of two octaves above. "I believe I should take the twenty-first off as well. Is that possible?"

Please...let it be possible!

Hammond looked at him, the concern still shining from his face. "I'm sorry, son, but I can't let you have that day off. We have a meeting with the Tok'ra, and your presence is required. Even if you were sick, we would bring you here...I'm sorry, son."

Daniel sighed. "Jack, I'm going to need a ride. Would you pick me up, please?" Jack nodded. "Thank you. I will be un-reachable for the next week. Please, nobody try to contact me..." With that last dejected phrase, he turned and left.

End Chapter One.

Thoughts, comments, questions, criticism, predictions, etc? Press the pretty review button, and one of us will respond if you leave some type of contact information.


End file.
